


【哈德】罪恶幸存

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Original Character(s), Soulmates, 斜线有意义, 灵魂伴侣, 犯罪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: 他的爱情就像罪恶，而他挣扎着不知以何种方式求生。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. 失明者

“马尔福探员，你是否承认谋杀了帕特里克·菲尔德、霍布森·夏普、李·柯林斯以及奥雷莉·科蒂？”男人手里的录音笔闪烁着光。

钢化玻璃的另一面，强烈的白炽光下，金发探员的脸惨白如同鬼魅，他神经质般咧开嘴角，他的手掌摸上审讯员面前的玻璃，将脸凑上前去，

“也许是，也许不是。”

—————正文—————

德拉科在霍格沃茨调查局下的斯莱特林组工作了一年半多了——按照曾经是副局长的父亲的意愿，他不是没有想过违抗他们，奈何实在不忍看到母亲失望。不过德拉科也能接受，这个组基本上都是进行文书工作，需要出外勤的都是格兰芬多组的那些看见多血腥瘆人的场面都面不改色的探员。

不久之后他悠哉的日子被宣告结束了，上头把斯莱特林组直接进行再分裂，归给另外三组。

墨菲定律总是如此神奇而令德拉科恐惧，他被塞给了他最不想去的格兰芬多。饶是在听宣读的时候他表现得多镇静，甚至微笑了一下，仿佛他胜利了一般。可没人注意到德拉科被掩在睫毛下的两颗蓝眼珠的明暗闪烁。

噩梦从此降临在德拉科身边。

沉默寡言的德拉科自认为无法融入这个热情奔放的组里，和他一起进组的新人早就被前辈一个个领着去查案子了。每天仅有几个人在的办公室里，德拉科是一成不变的那个，安静地喝着被他加了许多糖和牛奶的咖啡，继续他的本职工作。

他转着笔的手突然被按住，德拉科抬头，站在他身侧的正是格兰芬多的组长哈利波特，他名义上的老大。不过现在是午休时间，被抓到偷懒一会会也没关系吧？

“长官？有什么事吗？”德拉科下意识坐直了，空调太冷了，他背上额上冒着冷汗。

波特友好地笑笑，收回了手，“罗恩告诉我你进组以后和组员们不是很合得来，也不和他们一起办案，更喜欢做文职报告？”

“…是的长官。”

“是有什么原因吗？可以和我聊聊，或许我可以请你吃顿饭？”

德拉科有一瞬间想真的写一封辞职信给局长，波特的笑容让他不由来地不安，他从不擅长社交，斯莱特林组完美符合他阴沉沉的性子。所以德拉科也不想和谁吃饭，他只想坐在这把椅子上——一个人，直到回家。

但是上司的邀请总不好拒绝，只能走一步算一步，他点头应下了，一把抓起椅背上的外套站了起来。由于坐了一个上午，德拉科的双腿软了一瞬差点又跌坐下去，他的长官牢牢抓住了他的手臂。

德拉科瞥了眼那只手，波特马上就放开了，看上去就只是帮了个小忙。

“所以，你会告诉我你的难言之隐吗？”

波特好像化身为了他的长辈，明明看上去跟他差不多大，但是德拉科明白两个人的阅历大相径庭。他漫不经心用小调羹搅着咖啡，眼神盯着漩涡失了焦。

“德拉科？”波特轻叩桌面。

“我不知道，其实没有什么难言之隐，”德拉科还是没有看向波特，“我不擅长你们组的工作，就这样。”

波特沉吟半晌，提议道，“你现在毕竟我组里的人，不可能一直不出外勤。这样，你这段时间先跟我一块，我出勤的频率不是很高，可以让你先适应一段时间。当然，文职工作你还是要做的，可以吗？”

德拉科有些意外地迅速看了一眼波特，局促地抿了口咖啡，“我没意见，谢谢长官。”

“希望相处一段日子以后你会愿意告诉我原因好吗？你都不敢看我，我又不是什么洪水猛兽，”波特把自己逗乐了，唤来服务员，“看看菜单想吃点什么吧，总不能只让我请你喝咖啡。”

德拉科勉强地扯了扯嘴角，把菜单翻到甜品那页细细看了起来。指尖在纸面上轻轻划着，点着黑森林蛋糕抬起了头。

“我要一份这个就好，”他看到服务员的脸时肉眼可见地诧异了一秒，“然后再给我点糖和牛奶可以吗，咖啡还是有点苦。”

服务员因为德拉科奇怪的注目，和德拉科保持了十几秒的对视，波特的目光不动声色地在两人脸上来回，“点好了？你可以离开了先生。”

“他和你长得好像，长官，”德拉科歪头，“是你的兄弟吗？”

波特望着服务员离开的背影，没有正面回答这个问题，反问的声音如贝斯般沉重，和他幽绿的双眼一样深不可测，“你觉得他长得像我？”

德拉科为此仔细观察了波特几眼，又移开了目光，颔首。他听见对方轻哼了一声，似是不满，然后在蛋糕还没上上来之前，告诉德拉科突然想起下午有急事要先走一步，想吃什么就点，他请。

波特是凑在德拉科耳边说的，不容人说点什么就退开身子大步走了。

第二天一早德拉科在调查局门口遇见了像在等人的波特。

“来得刚好德拉科，走吧，又有一个可怜的孩子离开人世了。”波特拍拍德拉科肩膀，惋惜道，率先上了车。

德拉科没想到凶案来得如此之快，他的大脑里开始疯狂闪现曾经在父亲带回家的档案上各种死者的脸和残缺不全的尸体，他想都不想就给自己灌了口烫咖啡，嘶地一声皱起了脸，舌头上的疼痛把他拉回了现实。

“所以，可以让我先看下资料，好有个心理准备吗？”德拉科慢吞吞上了车，发现了波特大腿上躺着的档案袋。

波特点头，“死者叫帕特里克·菲尔德，你见过。”

“我见过？！”德拉科打开抽出一打资料，看见死者生前的照片，“这是昨天餐厅里那个服务员？什么时候发生的？”

“实际上是餐厅主人的儿子。法医初步判断是昨晚十一点后。”

“上帝…”德拉科只看了一眼就撇开了头。

案发地就在那家餐厅，没有任何破门破窗而入的现象。帕特里克面朝下地倒在血泊中，整个头皮都被撕扯了下来不知所踪，血红色的脑袋暴露出来令人作呕。

德拉科揪紧了袖口，即使刚刚瞟到了一眼照片，现场对他的冲击还是太大了。

波特蹲在法医身边戴上手套翻过尸体查看，又低声询问了几句，“除了被割下头皮、挖去双眼，他的整张脸也被割划了，不对…

“看样子应该不是用的随身携带的折叠刀具，有些地方是砍上去的，露出来的骨头有裂口，

“德拉科，你去餐厅厨房检查一下。”

胆小的金发探员拔腿就走，冲向餐厅里面寻找厨房，他一进去就找到水池趴在上面吐了个干净。德拉科洗了把脸，刘海和领口都被水扑湿了，但他知道他的内在只会比现在的外表更狼狈。

厨房很大，但德拉科按照波特说的一把把刀都抽出来看。他蹙眉看向远处一个黑色刀架，有一把刀的刀柄与其他的都相反。

德拉科拿出胶纸贴在刀柄上，再戴好手套握住它，他不自觉地屏住呼吸。会不会就是这把，被凶手使用的杀人工具，他用力一抽。

眼前是沾满了凝固血液的刀面，在深褐色血渍的缝隙中，德拉科苦中作乐地发现他还能从刀中看见自己苍白的脸，甚至是惊恐的眼睛。

渐渐地，德拉科感觉死者的血就像印在了他脸上，手中的刀柄如此沉重，挥舞着，一下下砍在帕特里克的脸上。他在男孩的眼中发现自己在狞笑，向他伸出手，在凄厉的惨叫中插进两个装着绿色眼珠子的眼眶，鲜红的液体滋了出来，他翻搅着手指下的血肉…

德拉科闭上眼脱离了幻想，拿着菜刀离开了厨房。

德拉科一出来波特就看到了他，看了眼他手中的刀和明显受惊的样子，对他安慰地笑了笑。

“你还好吗德拉科？”

“找到了这把刀，带回去检验下吧，我还好。”德拉科看见波特那张脸，和帕特里克相似的脸，一种被害的是波特的想法又窜进脑海里，他赶紧甩了甩头。

“还有什么发现吗？”德拉科反问。

“具体的还要回去尸检，”波特道，“你看看现场，有什么想法？”

德拉科尽量避免看到地上面目全非的男孩，“这家店十点多就打烊了，帕特里克却是在十一点后被杀害，现场有脚印么？”

“只有帕特里克的，他在关店前应该进行了清扫。监控也查过了，昨晚的录像已经被删除了，凶手没有留下任何指纹，非常精明。”

“而他是被当场杀害的，”德拉科低语，“也许他和凶手认识。”

波特挑眉，有些兴味地追问，“怎么说？”

“我只是猜测。餐厅的设施都很完好，没有打斗的痕迹，帕特里克的脖子上也没有勒痕。”

“他缺少防备意识而被突然袭击失去了反抗能力。”波特道。

“去厨房的路上也通往卫生间，凶手也许借后者的理由，转而去厨房挑选了那把刀。”

德拉科再次沉默，凶手既然没有留下脚印与指纹，必然穿得会有点奇怪，至少鞋子上是的，帕特里克怎么会没有发现对方的不对劲。他用余光又看了眼尸体，问道，“他鞋子去哪了？”

波特看向他，眯起了眼，“没有找到，凶手可能就是利用它们抹去了自己的脚印。完事后穿上它们再拖一次地板，简直无懈可击。”

“得找到这双鞋，还有，”德拉科忍住喉间翻涌的呕吐感，“他的眼睛和…头皮。”

“漫无目的的搜查太耗时耗力了，我们得先从他父母开始。”

德拉科率先转身离开了仍然散发着血腥味的餐厅，他扯下了手套才发现掌心中全是黏哒哒的汗。又有几个格兰芬多的探员路过他走了进去，所有现场的人都围着这家餐厅忙碌着手头里的线索，好像只有他背对着可怜的帕特里克，想迫不及待地离开。

然后波特悄无声息地站到了他身边。

“能接受吗？这样的案子。”他的长官亲昵地揽住他的肩膀。

德拉科点头又摇头，“应该，再给我点时间长官。”

那天德拉科又跟着波特走访了帕特里克的父母和一些朋友们，他们脸上的悲痛那么真实，让德拉科三番两次陷入在餐厅厨房的幻想里，幸好每次都被波特及时呼唤回来。

回到公寓时已经很晚了，德拉科揉了揉太阳穴走出电梯，有点迷茫地掏出钥匙打开门。下一秒他大脑中轰地崩裂，

那块地毯上正摆着一双不属于他的鞋子，帕特里克的。

—————TBC—————


	2. 失明者

【哈德】罪恶幸存 1.2  
架空 犯罪向  
Chapter⑵ 失明者

“那马尔福探员，你能否解释下你为什么要把你住所周围的监控全部黑掉。如果你不是这几起凶案的凶手，你用什么来证明，凶案发生期间你都在家中没有出去过？你的不在场证明是什么？”男人又问。

德拉科的指甲抠划着玻璃，他似乎很享受自己制造出的噪音，他消瘦的脸庞在镜面上的雾气后看不真切。

“谁让你来审我的？”他问道。

“是波特。”他自言自语。

—————正文—————

德拉科放慢呼吸，掏出腰间的手枪轻轻上了膛。他因为感到前所未有的恐慌与兴奋而轻颤，每一个步伐、每一次眨眼与胸膛的起伏都变为了一帧帧的慢动作。德拉科不知道会在哪处拐角撞上那位残忍的凶手，不知道谁将会是谁的手下亡魂。

就在德拉科轻手轻脚准备拐进卧室时，客厅里传来一声脚步，他的心脏猛得骤停，当他想转身开枪时之前的那一瞬间犹豫却已经决定了他的失败。

身后的人在黑暗里牢牢抓住他握枪的两只手腕，带着刺鼻乙醚的布料蒙住了德拉科的口鼻，那人狠狠踹了他的膝窝一脚，德拉科砰地跪在坚硬的地板上，却发不出一点声音。

德拉科开始失去意识，他的手枪被抽走，被凶手用作凶器，在他后脑勺上使劲砸了一下，还没来得及感受剧痛，德拉科就彻底陷入了昏迷。

他可能流血了，难道他就要这样死了么。

“德拉科，你醒了。感觉怎么样，要喝水吗？”

像是波特的声音，德拉科想。白色的天花板在他睁开了一半的双眼里如此亮堂，只好皱着眉又闭上，“我没死？他没杀我？”

波特原本温柔的语气转为严肃，“我昨天早上发现你没来调查局，电话也打不通，就去你家找。门没有关我就直接进去了，然后看到你昏迷在卧室里，

“我还发现了帕特里克那双鞋子，是凶手击伤你后留在你那的？”

德拉科摇头，后脑的肿胀让他额头突突地跳，“不是…我那天回去一进门就看见了那双鞋。我认为凶手还在我家，就想…”

“还能描述一下你记得的过程吗，如果不太舒服就别勉强，等你出院也可以，你吸入的乙醚有点多。”波特安慰着，给德拉科倒了杯温水。

“我没事。当天好像也是十一点左右，我在看见鞋子之后就拿出枪一间间屋子搜。进卧室之前听到了客厅的脚步，”德拉科惭愧地叹气，“我…犹豫了，被他抢占了先机。他的力气很大，从手腕上的触感来说应该戴了手套，还从后面踹了我膝盖。在我失去力气时用我的手枪击打了我的后脑勺，在这之后我就没有意识了。”

“他到底想做什么，为什么没有杀你，他肯定知道你是调查这件案子的探员才找上门来…”波特踱着步，整理着思绪，“他全副武装，隐藏在你家中的暗处等待…”

波特被口袋里手机的震动打断了，他赶紧接起，“罗恩，有发现？”

“帕特里克的头皮，不过只是一张皮，头发被割走了，我准备送到赫奇帕奇组，你赶快回来。”那一头的罗恩拎着手里的密封袋，做了个嫌恶到夸张的表情。

“在哪里找到的？”波特追问。

“马尔福探员的刀架下。”

波特看着德拉科的眼神充满了不确定与犹疑，德拉科匆匆起身，抓住波特的袖子不让人离开，“找到什么了？有线索了？”

“…我很抱歉没有告诉你我们得到了局里下发的搜查令，”波特按着德拉科肩膀强硬地让他躺回去，“刚刚在你家找到了帕特里克的头皮，我得回局里一趟，你别着急。”

德拉科剧烈地摇头，不顾脑后的阵痛，喝了再多的水也滋润不了他此刻干涸苦涩的嗓子，“你们怀疑是我杀的帕特里克？如果我是凶手我不会蠢到留下这么明显的物证！肯定是他陷害我…长官，我真的没有…”

“嘘…我相信你德拉科，你先在这好好休息好吗，我去处理。”一双大手捧住德拉科乱晃的脑袋，波特的体温传导进他冰凉的皮肤，有种令人安心的魔力。

那天夜晚若能重来一次，德拉科不会再允许自己迟疑哪怕半秒，他会直接转身开枪，让这个陷他于不利局面的人用死亡付出代价。

但幻想终归是幻想，这件事已然发生了，而他真的可以做到杀人不眨眼么，即使子弹贯穿的，是凶手的头颅。

波特和罗恩抱着胸伫立在工作台一旁看着法医进行对比。那一块接近半球形的皮肉覆在了帕特里克的头颅上，每一个缺口都完美吻合，终于让这个面目全非的男孩变得看上去正常了一点，当然只有一点——毕竟他的脸都被砍裂了。

“前面我们验证过了，没有指纹，”塞德里克放下镊子，感叹了声，“凶手很专业，你们看这一圈纹路，很平滑，就像在尸体脑袋上作画一样。而且整块皮厚薄均匀，手法太精细稳重了。”

“作画，他很悠闲，”波特冷哼，“甚至以此为乐。反正有一整晚的时间，完全不用着急。”

“而帕特里克离开了父母独居，没有同居人，凶手不用担心有人发现帕特里克当晚没回家，他一定事先了解了他的背景。”罗恩补充。

前天他们走访得到的信息已经非常全面了，几乎把帕特里克所有认识的人都排除了一遍。跟普通的男大学生一样，有几个关系很好的铁哥们，也有过几任女朋友，不过都是和平分手，不存在结仇现象。

帕特里克的父母也对孩子非常宽容，他们在各方面都尽可能地帮助他，就比如让帕特里克来家里开的餐厅打工。

在男孩的家中、手机里、日记以及餐厅之前的监控摄像来看，确实只是一个平凡到不能再平凡的霍格沃茨人而已。

既然如此，那么凶手只能是帕特里克认识的某一位顾客。

“马尔福探员在案发当天的中午去过这家店吧，”罗恩虽是问句，实则在陈述，“你带他去的哈利？录像里也有你。”

波特颔首，“但不可能是德拉科做的，我能肯定。”

“我也觉得应该不是他。”罗恩撇撇嘴。

波特惊讶地看向罗恩，好像在问他什么时候脑子转得这么快了。

罗恩拿手肘顶了记波特，翻了个朝天的白眼，“我可没忘他天天只敢待在办公室里打字，他能面不改色地割头皮挖眼睛？得了吧，那现场应该有呕吐物的气味。”

“如果他有精神分裂症呢？”波特笑着反驳。

“你到底是希望人是他杀的还是不希望啊？”罗恩啧了声，“进调查局前这种东西都有检测的你忘了？要是精神分裂能混进来，这不得变成霍格沃茨恐怖故事了。”

波特和塞德里克都被红发探员给逗笑了，“这话是赫敏跟你说的吧？别装了。”

“我说正经的！不过…”罗恩停顿了几秒，选择说出来，“除了匪夷所思地出现在马尔福家的鞋子和头皮以外，我和赫敏看录像时有一点别的发现。”

波特突然拉住罗恩手臂打断了他，让塞德里克继续工作后就把罗恩带出了房间，“去我办公室说。”

罗恩摁下暂停键，指着能看到侧脸的帕特里克和德拉科，“从这里开始。”

录像开始慢放，直到帕特里克离开，罗恩再次暂停，“这一天有关帕特里克的录像中，就这里最奇怪。他和马尔福整整对视了十一秒，虽然侧脸有点模糊，但是还是能看出来他眼神的方向。马尔福有说为什么吗？”

波特摩挲着下巴，一字一顿道，“他说帕特里克和我长得好像，问我是不是我的兄弟。”

“我靠！”罗恩一拍桌子跳了起来，抓狂地挠着自己的头发。

“怎么了？”

“你看帕特里克的特征，黑头发绿眼睛，五官和你六成相似。为什么凶手杀了他还不够，还要挖去眼睛、割去头皮甚至毁了他的脸？！”罗恩急得嘴皮子不带停。

波特没有回应，良久，他决定去医院找德拉科。罗恩担心，想陪同他一起，却被波特一句“我相信他，你也要相信我的判断”后摁回了椅子里，并被嘱咐他喊上赫敏再看几遍更早几天的监控。

德拉科以为等待着自己的是逮捕，可他再次醒来后身边仍然只有波特一人。他倚靠在他床旁翻着手中的资料，指腹与薄纸间唆唆的摩擦声破开沉寂的空气，不会让德拉科觉得被打扰，反而像在告诉他他不是孤单一人。

“局里什么想法，长官？”德拉科试探问道。

波特没有多余的情绪流露，深邃的眉眼间尽是德拉科读不懂的心思，“已经有组员怀疑你了，德拉科。”

“可我没有杀人动机，我连…连拿枪都不稳。”

“相信我，有时候他们只想要一个凶手，”波特摇头，“如果无法确定你是不是，就算不被押去审讯，监视肯定少不了。”

德拉科撇过头去，苦笑。他这才分配到格兰芬多还没半个月，参与的第一件谋杀案就要把他拉进泥沼，而他越挣扎，会陷得更深。不如跟着所有人的步调来，他也许畏惧血腥，但才不怕和人斗心思。

卢修斯可教了他儿子不少。

“所以他们会派谁来监视我，”德拉科把控着语调，将想要暗示的要求变为询问，“会是你吗长官？”

有个和他关系还算好——至少比组里其他人，甚至愿意特殊照顾他心理原因的有名望的上司替他作担保再合适不过了。

绝不是德拉科的错觉，波特对他露出欣赏的笑容，“我原本以为你是只小白兔，没想到被咬了一口，就变成一条蛇了，这样也好，很好…

“而你猜对了，我已经和副局提交过申请了，在能证明你是凶手之前，我算是你的暂时‘监护人’。”

波特随之起身，晃了晃手中那打资料，“你要看吗？一些法医鉴定报告、现场报告和录像之类的，我现在得回去和拉文克劳的人一道做心理侧写了。”

病房门被打开，男医生看到德拉科接过资料时轻微呵斥了声，闷在口罩下倒是只让波特听见了。

“病人要休息，你还记得他伤在头部吧？”医生揽着德拉科的后颈与肩扶人坐起来，“得给你换药了，工作先放一边，明天再看又不是不行。”

德拉科乖顺地眨眼，“我会好好看的长官，你去忙吧。”

夏普医生关门后被肩上搭上的一只手吓得一激灵，他转身发现是之前来看望他病人的男人。

“要命…先生您还有什么事？”出于良好的职业素养，夏普拉下口罩抿出一抹笑。

“我是想跟您确认一下，”波特掏出上衣口袋里折叠的检查报告，“德拉科头部遭受的打击，会对他精神造成影响么？如果有，会是什么程度？”

“这…马尔福先生只是轻微脑震荡，就目前来看，也没有意识障碍和丧失记忆的现象，他的精神也很正常。”

“在之前也是正常的？”

“出于避免发生意外的考虑，以及他的病史来看，马尔福先生确实没有精神上的问题。”

波特摊开手里的报告，纸的边缘已经泛黄，出于对探员隐私的保护，没有德拉科的名字与照片，只显示了预选探员的ID，以及检查的结果。

里面有一行字，存在精神分裂初期特征。

波特又问，“真的吗？”

—————TBC—————


	3. 血茶

“请回答问题，马尔福探员。”

德拉科隔着粗糙的布料抚摸着腹部结疤的伤口，“你还想让我说什么？我难道不是百口莫辩了么，我家的监控根本不是我黑的！”

“不过我确实可以告诉你一件事，先生，”他指了指审讯员手中的录音笔，“如果不按这玩意里的东西反着写，你就等着给我陪葬吧。”

“你什么意思？威胁？你都被关禁闭了。”男人沉下脸。

德拉科惋惜地摇头，“我在这每多待一天，你离死亡就越近。”

—————正文—————

德拉科被告知他于第二天最后换一次药后脑上的伤就差不多痊愈了，再修养几日就可以出院。夏普说完这句话后略显担忧地打量了德拉科几眼，又向病床旁的波特投去询问的目光。

波特会意，道：“作为暂时‘监护人’，我会好好照顾他的，医生请您放心。”

德拉科一脸茫然，“怎么了？我身上还有其他问题吗？不会是会有后遗症…？！”

“瞎想什么呢，”波特点了德拉科鼻子一记，“人家都是巴不得自己没事，你反倒希望自己有问题？就是轻微脑震荡，别想太多了。

“你倒不如讲讲你把资料看出个什么名堂来了。”

德拉科把视线紧紧锁在送夏普离开的波特身上，企图从他的唇语中获取点什么信息，这两个人绝对有事瞒着他。

诊断结果真的只是轻微脑震荡这么简单？脑袋上裹着的纱布有时就像缠绕在指节上的细绳，充着血，皮肤下的紫红色令人胀痛，不知道到哪种程度就要龟裂喷发。

然后就和他这些天的梦境一样。他走过无数遍那条厨房到餐厅的路，背在后面的手里持着沉重的利刃，无数遍挖走那双眼睛，将刀锋砍在帕特里克的脸上。再逐渐地，变成波特的脸。

他们的血代替了德拉科的，一次次冲刷着他狰狞的脸，渗进皮肤与血脉。他慢条斯理地割去男孩的头皮，恶作剧般把刀归回原位、换上不属于他的鞋子。临走前，掏出两颗血肉模糊的眼球，放在面前与自己对视。

他说，“既然眼睛不知道往哪放，就让我来帮你好了。”

夜晚中黑红色的血吞噬了它们原本的翠绿，紧接着疯狂如穹顶将德拉科笼罩，压下、压得他喘不过气。他歇斯底里地尖叫、咆哮，最后发现顺从内心地大笑才能让人爽快。

直到他醒来后，满脸汗水地对自己低喃，不可以质疑自己，我很正常，我没有杀帕特里克。

幼时的德拉科在窥见父亲的工作后也时常做噩梦，但它们给他的感觉仅仅是恶心与恐惧。成年后，也就是现在，德拉科却能享受到杀人凶手神经质的思维和谋杀的快感——

因为他已经具备谋杀的能力了。

“德拉科？”波特唤回病床上走神的人。

他该不该把这些噩梦告诉波特？再等等吧，他还没有如此信任波特。

所以德拉科也没有把他对于凶手的全部想法透露出来。

“凶手是个很矛盾的人，”德拉科翻开笔记本，“他既非常理智，又可以丧心病狂到极点。

“他可以在平常与普通顾客一样，与帕特里克交谈，变得熟络起来，也许他从来就没想杀这个孩子，

“在某一个突发的契机下，”德拉科顿了一秒，咽下了即将出口的话，“…帕特里克变得面目可憎。”

波特紧随其后，“凶手厌恶帕特里克。我们的侧写结论之一。”

德拉科挑了挑眉，他以为会是“嫉妒”这类的情绪，不过也差不了多少？

他继续道：“他肯定也受过很好的教育，智商很高，他知道办案经过，巧妙地避免留下任何给我们的线索，甚至试图嫁祸给我。或许他经常和警方打交道。

“并且对外科医学有所涉猎。一个冷静而疯狂的高智商魔鬼。”

波特没有反驳，“你知道你现在待的是什么地方吗？”

德拉科背脊发凉，“霍格沃茨调查局下属的医院。你怀疑这里的外科医生？”

“准确来说，就是霍布森·夏普，”波特大大方方地承认了，“我又看了几遍之前的录像，夏普经常和一个赫奇帕奇去那家店用餐，他们和帕特里克的交流也不少。”

“那你也不能肯定就是这一个外科医生有问题。”

“不，我询问了那个赫奇帕奇，他们是同性情侣关系，厌恶的情绪得到了合理的解释。重点在后面，”波特转身确定门锁好了，慢条斯理道，“夏普医生昨天又给你做了脑部检查，你记得吗？

“你拿到手的单子是没问题的，但是他认为你有精神上的问题。”当然波特也是这么认为的，不过他没有、也不想告诉德拉科。

德拉科无声地大喘气，他在无知和无形中充当了替罪羔羊，他咬着牙问，“那你们上报夏普医生的嫌疑了吗。”

波特摊手，“还在等上头下批搜查令，估计得明天。”

有一瞬间德拉科觉得他和波特都太武断了。一位年轻负责的、在上一秒还在温柔地给他换药叮嘱的医生，下一秒变身为手段何其残忍血腥的杀人凶手。至少在德拉科身边时，他感受不到夏普有一丝的不对劲。

但人都是难以琢磨的，每个人都有暴力因子，每个人都可以是杀人犯。当一个人极端理智，他也会无限趋近于疯狂，一线之隔罢了，有时只需一次若有若无的刺激，无端而来的勇气和急于抒发的情感就成了推手。

有人越过那条线便再也无法回头，可怕的是那些可以在线的两边，来去自如的人。

德拉科回想起夏普离开前看着他的奇怪的眼神，已然不寒而栗。

当天深夜，德拉科第一次打开这间单人病房的门。地板冰凉的温度透过薄薄的袜子刺激着他的脚掌，走廊里还亮着灯，没有人来往，但德拉科还是尽量放轻放慢了脚步。

明明是个正经的探员，却像个行迹可疑的案犯，德拉科不经腹诽。

他根据各种指示牌找到夏普的办公室，门关着但并没有锁，而这位心怀不轨的医生正趴在办公桌上陷入沉睡，或许他今晚值班没有回家？

德拉科打开桌角的小台灯，寻找起有关自己的检查报告——夏普没有给他看的那一份。资料架里满满当当的，德拉科粗略从纸质上扫了眼，有些陈旧的边缘有褶皱就没有选择看，挑出了最平滑的一叠翻看着。

当他的名字出现时，德拉科不可置信地默读了几遍结果，白纸黑字地记录着他脑部与神经都没有问题。是夏普把真的结果藏起来了还是波特撒了谎？

不应该，德拉科和波特是站在同一边的，波特也说过他相信他不是凶手。

德拉科一时转不过弯，加快速度翻找，几夜都没睡好的他，眼白中泛起的血丝像是能染红灰蓝的眸子。他一时没有注意自己发出了多大的声音，突然身边传来一声哈欠。

夏普抓了抓头发，舒展上半身又打了个哈欠。

德拉科不能让夏普知道自己在怀疑他，夏普绝对不可以看见德拉科。他当机立断丢下手中的东西，在夏普回头之前先把他的头颅按回了桌上，手刀在他的颈动脉上用力一砍。

夏普那双本还举在半空的手垂直下落，德拉科在确定他还有呼吸后落荒而逃。

他的右手始终停止了不了颤动，担心夏普因为那一下直接丧命让德拉科接下来一整晚都处于后怕之中。但在紧张之余，他又找回一丝慰藉——

这样的他怎么可能是杀人犯呢。

波特第二天下午赶到医院时现场已经围满了探员和出来看热闹的受伤警员。他转头飞奔到德拉科房间，把人从被窝里拉起，“德拉科！”

“凶手找到了？是夏普？”德拉科兴奋极了。

“没有，”波特说话间抿起嘴唇的线条严肃极了，“但是霍布森·夏普死了。”

德拉科犹如遭到雷劈般在一阵剧烈的战栗后失去了生气。他不是确认过夏普还有呼吸吗？如果真的是他失手杀了他，这监控一调出来，谁在昨晚去了夏普办公室一览无余，而他居然忘记了这么严重的后果。

波特半扶半抱地把德拉科带病房，在路上叹了几口气，才说道：“我还得告诉你，今天早晨拿到搜查令后我们就翻遍了夏普的住所，什么都没有找到…”

“所以这是死无对证了？”

波特揉了揉这个听起来可怜巴巴极了的探员的金色脑袋，“我怎么会让你有事呢？别担心，不是你做的终归不是你做的。”

这一次的尸体看起来比帕特里克体面多了，霍布森·夏普失去的只有一双手罢了，他的脸上被划了一个大叉，但不算恐怖——在德拉科眼里也能接受。

让德拉科胆寒的是大块大块的血渍。夏普的脖颈被割出一整圈豁口，大量的血喷涌而出，他面对着的房间墙壁上、办公桌上、地板上以及他原本洁白的袍子上全是黑红色的血液。

它们散发着令人作呕的罪恶的铁锈味，连波特都忍不住捂住了口鼻。

门口的人群里挤出了个罗恩，他看见待着波特身边的德拉科后，神色纠结了一会，拽了拽好友的袖子向一旁挑眉示意有话说。

波特再三确认德拉科一个人没有问题后暂时离开了。

德拉科捏着鼻子观察整个比起夜晚，如今更敞亮的房间。毕竟此刻夏普更多是个受害者而不是试图加害于他的嫌疑人。

他应当是个很质朴而简约的人，调查局下属医院对医生的待遇都不错，而作为私人空间的算是较大的办公室里，被大量的冷色调铺满，所有的柜子、桌椅都是木质，没有多少装饰。

德拉科的视线扫过被他抽出过一打纸的资料架和全是血的那块地板，发现他昨夜匆忙中遗落的报告消失了。

而在那个资料架的空缺处，一个物件露出了块突兀的金色，德拉科问旁人要来手套，伸手绕到资料架后去摸，是一个茶杯，还挺重。

当他看到茶杯里的东西几乎要昏厥。

那里面装的哪是茶，分明是满满一杯血，而帕特里克的双眼漂浮在上面，摇晃着与德拉科对视。

—————TBC—————


	4. 血茶

【哈德】罪恶幸存 1.4  
架空 犯罪向  
Chapter⑷ 血茶

审讯员见什么重要的信息都撬不出来，气急败坏地收拾好东西准备离开，当他刚甩开房间的门时，身后传来猛烈拍打的砰砰声。

德拉科的模样就像一个彻底疯了的精神病人，疯狂拍打着玻璃唤他回来，“靠过来！靠近我！”

审讯员不耐烦地站定在他面前，德拉科佝下身在玻璃上呼出一片白雾再站直，在摄像头都看不见的地方写道，

“RUN！”

—————正文—————

上一个案子的凶手还没有水落石出，新的一起又把局里炸开了锅，霍格沃茨已经有好几年没有出现过这么频繁的谋杀了。德拉科从未想过这淌水会越搅越浑，当他以为找到真正的嫌疑犯时，他却成了下一个受害者，成功将德拉科再次推回了中心。

德拉科从未有过像现在这般的怀疑——自己才是凶手的最终目标，他不仅要把罪状冠到德拉科头上，还要引着他走上为他精心铺好的路。到最后，德拉科也能做到杀人不眨眼，他们完美地成为了同类。

他心里发恨，面部都细微地扭曲起来。德拉科把杯子放下，深深看了死不瞑目的夏普一眼，离开了办公室，他必须去调一次监控。

在场的三位赫奇帕奇都认同死亡时间是凌晨四点到五点，而昨夜德拉科出门的时间约摸在两点不到，夏普总不能在正常呼吸一小时后突然咽气死亡，再被其他人布置成如今的现场。

德拉科猛得停下脚步蹲了下来痛苦地抱住头，埋在黑暗里的瞳孔无限放大，他小声地呜咽。

夏普本来会醒来，而他情急之下不分轻重地把夏普打晕。是他给凶手做好了铺垫，在不知情的情况下和某种意义上，他已是那个人的同谋了。

德拉科身后传来一阵高跟鞋的声音，在他身边停了下来。他仍处在惊惶中，看到那张秀气精致的脸一时都没反应过来是谁。

“马尔福探员，你还好吗？”赫敏尝试把人拉起来，“你的脸白得可怕，背上都是汗。”

德拉科还穿着常规的病服，被提醒以后他才后知后觉发现背上的布料湿了一片，黏在了皮肤上，撒个小谎总不碍事，“刚刚有点头疼和反胃。有事找我？呃……”

女人胸前别的身份牌为金边红底，肯定是格兰芬多的人，可是德拉科脑子里飘乎过几张模糊的脸就是想不起来。

“赫敏·格兰杰，”棕发女人友好地冲他一笑，“哈利找你，他暂时抽不开身。走吧，我带路。”

德拉科心里的鼓又开始马不停蹄得乱敲，“要去哪？他找我做什么？”刚说出口德拉科就后悔了，他该做的就是盯着格兰杰的后脑勺，闭上嘴走他的路。而不是像一个被领去审讯室前，手足无措地嫌疑犯。

赫敏顿了下脚步，等德拉科跟上来后和他并排走，她略带玩味地开口，“他们在监控室等我们，两个人前面都要吵起来了，还好我有理由溜出来。”

“谁和波特？”德拉科听到监控室三字不免眼皮一跳。

“罗恩呀。”赫敏耸肩。

“为了什么呢。”

“他很、非常怀疑你有问题。还认为你会对哈利不利。”

赫敏云淡风轻地吐出两句话，用余光观察德拉科的反应，心里打着算盘。

不过这个指认被赫敏描述得过于含蓄了，德拉科甚至能因为他可以完全否定她的后半句话而感到从慌乱中解脱的快感。

他无所谓地挑眉，“都已经有波特看着我了，韦斯莱探员还不敢放心？

“再者，我哪有那个能力对组长不利，怕是我子弹还没上膛呢就先被捆起来了。”

这可是掏心掏肺的大实话，一个是经验老道强壮敏锐的探员，一个是细皮嫩肉只有文书经验的“小白脸”。

不过德拉科还不知道，有的子弹无形中也能搅翻五脏六腑、刺穿心脏，痛不欲生。

而总有人沉溺于那一瞬的剧痛，又为了延长那一瞬到永恒，抓住握枪人的手，奉上胸膛，让他开一枪、再开一枪……

渴求，像无底洞。

打开监控室大门入目的就是两张神情截然不同的脸。波特靠在椅背上平静地看着录像，罗恩就像要爆炸的气球硬是被放了气，脸蛋红得都快赶得上发色了。

罗恩见赫敏站在德拉科身边，麻利地把人拽回了自己这。

波特扶额，“罗恩…真的没必要，你说你怎么就那么着急否定你之前对德拉科的看法呢？”

“你就真的在看完这段录像后对他一点怀疑都没有？”罗恩急得跳脚，“人人都可以披着一张无辜的皮，谁知道底下藏了什么东西。”

波特让德拉科在身边坐下，看着他苍白的面容和不肯泄露一丝情绪的眸子，缓慢道：“德拉科没有作案动机。”

这一句暂时噎住了罗恩，波特也很满意地在德拉科眼中捕捉到了波澜。

既然罗恩没有反驳，赫敏也安静地旁听。那么夏普检查出德拉科有精神问题的事，波特没有告诉除了他以外的任何人。在不知情的人眼里德拉科自然没有动机杀害夏普。

而动机是存在的，只有他和波特心知肚明。

德拉科只稍加思索了片刻，决定相信波特这一次是在保护他，他得跟着这个人的步调走。

录像被德拉科拉到头再次播放起来，偶尔点击着快进。沉默得诡异的房间里只有屏幕中德拉科两次出现时发出的轻微脚步声，下方的时间从两点二十跳到三点后屏幕啪得变成黑色。

“我不知道一个让人放出那么多血的行凶方式，我是怎么保持衣衫整洁走出来的，你说呢韦斯莱探员？”德拉科拉回进度条，指着自己，“那时是半夜两点多，而夏普死亡时间是在四点以后。”

夏普绝非他所杀，德拉科必须说服自己这一点，即使也许他是间接帮凶，他不能说，波特也不会说的。

罗恩驳回，“你可以是暂时离开，去黑进医院监控，再返回行凶。”

“波特长官说了我没有动机，我确实没有。”

“那你半夜不在病房睡觉，偷溜去夏普那做什么？”

“我怀疑…”德拉科眼珠一转，刚开口，就被波特一个警示的眼神堵了回去。

波特的声音低沉悦耳，字里行间的内容也渐渐让德拉科之前那几秒紧绷的神经放松许多，

“还记得后面我又去取了录像带查看么？后来又向上头申请了夏普家的搜查令。”

罗恩垂首不语，赫敏点头，道，“那这能解释马尔福探员为什么深夜进出夏普办公室吗？”

“调完录像后我与德拉科讨论过凶手，当时我并没有提前把侧写结果告诉他，而他的分析结合侧写，

“一个频繁出现在帕特里克面前、拥有同性情侣的、常与警员接触的医生嫌疑有多大。”

“这都是马尔福提出来的？”罗恩皱眉。

波特起身，把U盘放回口袋里，轻柔地握住德拉科手腕把人带起来走向门口，“是我。所以也是我让他去的。”

德拉科不自觉收紧下颌，连膝盖都变得僵硬起来，几乎是被牵着走的，他断断续续低声道，“你说的，有些不是事实。”

却让他心安理得。

“确实是你先质疑夏普，但我去他办公室是为了他们都不知道的那份检查，不是你的命令，是我自己想…”

但波特可以瞒住所有人。

手腕上不容置疑的力道转移到了德拉科双肩上，属于格兰芬多正直俊朗的脸在德拉科瞳孔里放大。

他们直视着，波特眼眸中的祖母绿纯粹到似要沾染了德拉科通透的冰蓝。

“你要做的，就是相信我，相信你自己，德拉科，

“夏普不是你杀的，那过程是什么样的——关于你的，用哪种说辞，谁在乎呢？”

波特随意地勾出一抹笑。

德拉科就这样看着波特上扬的嘴角失了神，他也想模仿面前的人笑得轻松，不知怎的他无法做到。

“况且你在监控室里表现得够冷静，把铺垫做得很好，剩下的全部交给我就好了。”

夏普的尸体被带回了赫奇帕奇组，安静地躺在验尸台上。两颗狰狞的眼珠镶嵌在青白的脸孔中，死死盯着上方，配合着两道腐烂的血色交叉，他不再是救人于水火的天使，被人变成了凶煞的恶魔。

他的喉咙率先被割开放血，接着豁口绕着整个脖子割得又宽又深，就好像凶手把一圈肉都剜了出来。只要轻轻一扯夏普的头颅，就能让他身首异处。

“他双手手腕处的断口不是很平滑，应该和用来割喉的刀不是同一把，不过割喉用的，能肯定是这种。”塞德里克转身从盘子里拿起一把小巧的手术刀，刀刃长而圆润，常用于切割皮肤。

刀片在灯下闪烁着银色的光，“不过我手里这把是新的，前段时间不知道被哪个傻乎乎的赫奇帕奇搞丢了一把。”

波特目光一凛，“你确定是丢了不是被人拿了？”

塞德里克顿住，眯起眼睛，“确实有这个可能性。但波特组长是在质疑我组里的人是凶手吗？”

“并非如此。法医工作时三个组都能参与，只要是案件的核心探员就行。”

“无论如何都不可能是赫奇帕奇里的人，他们都是我和纽特一个个选出来的，人格是可以保障的。”塞德里克双手撑在空着的台子边缘上，指节泛白，声音格外坚定。

比波特年长了三岁的塞德里克在霍格沃茨调查局工作了快十年，什么样的尸体他没见过。有时候他已经麻木了，死人与活人在他眼里早已没了区别。

他能看清楚活人的灵魂，就像他能摸透死人腐烂的躯体。

但有人的面具太厚，遮住了他不为人知的城府，塞德里克突然想起什么，猛地看向波特，“你组里的，德拉科·马尔福…”

波特摇头，“德拉科虽然被怀疑与帕特里克案有关，但绝不是杀死夏普的人。他甚至没有走进过这间房间。”

“如果有人协助呢？”

“他在局里根本没有熟人，”波特无奈地轻笑，又沉下嗓子，

“而我只要在他身边，时时刻刻都在对他进行侧写。”

—————TBC—————


	5. 血茶

有时德拉科会怀念那把刀捅进自己腹部的感觉。冰凉的刀片带来尖锐的疼痛，顺着寸寸血肉，再刺进大脑的神经中。

至少在那一刻，他是如此清醒。

当他从一切荒诞的梦中醒来后，他才发现握着刀柄的人从来都不是别人。

—————正文—————

德拉科被波特送回家后早早就休息了。波特临走时还带走了他的配枪，并通知他今后一段时间不需去局里打卡了，与案件相关的工作都会由波特带给他并在其“监视”下进行。

这不就相当于关他禁闭？虽然是在家里。

当人生遇见不同境况时家也会扮演对应的角色，有时它是避风港，是无尽的留连。现在之于德拉科，是被蒙上薄灰的监狱，所有摆设都看腻了眼，只想尽快逃脱。

梦魇再次钻进德拉科的睡眠中，他感觉到了却无法醒来。

逐渐适应黑暗的眼睛停留在床头柜上的茶杯处，德拉科将唇瓣抵在杯沿，倾斜手腕，粘稠腥甜的液体缓缓流进他的喉咙。

德拉科知道他喝下去了什么，他想剧烈地干呕，但只是长大了嘴，把杯中最后一颗小球含了进去，用锋利的犬牙狠狠咬碎、吞咽。

曾属于帕特里克的一小部分，被切碎成无数小块，顺着先前被糊了一层血的食道到了德拉科的胃里。

他心神不宁又面怀满足地躺下，闭上双眼准备在梦中入睡。

公寓的大门被哐地撞开，有人风风火火地闯进玄关，一路来到德拉科的卧室门前，弯曲手指急促无序地扣着门。

德拉科的心跳在敲门声中加速，声音大地就连鼓膜都在跳动，带着他颤抖的双睫一起。他把手伸进枕头下方摸索，握住了一把小巧纤薄的刀，浑身肌肉紧绷随时准备刺进入侵者的胸膛。

外面的人似乎等得不耐烦了，用力踹了几脚直接把门撞开。等脚步来到床边，德拉科瞬间睁眼起身将手里的刀刺了出去。

夏普早已被染成暗红色的袍子此时又添一缕鲜红，溅到了德拉科的双手和被子上，冰凉的。那张被毁容的脸在暗中诡异而狰狞，德拉科几欲尖叫。

“不是我…不是我！”他哭丧着脸不断重复着。

夏普青灰色的手指点上德拉科的嘴角，僵硬的声带硬生生颤动着挤出声音，“那你嘴边的血，是谁的？”

德拉科终于尖叫着醒来，现实中的他居然也是坐在床上，维持着和梦里一样的姿势。只是卧室的门还好好关着，他身边也没有任何人，床头柜上放着的茶杯只剩一半未喝完的凉白开。

但他的右手确确实实地握着一把刀，刺入了他的左手手心，属于他的有温度的血还在不停淌下，滴落在被子上，已然溶开了一大片。

后知后觉的疼痛一顿一顿地传达进大脑，德拉科冲进浴室，快速地抽出刀，那把他根本没见过的刀，丢在了水池中。

帕特里克和夏普在他眼前交替出现，德拉科支撑不住，靠着墙跌坐在瓷砖上，埋在双膝中闷闷地哭了起来。

那只受伤的手垂在他身侧，还痛着，只是想不起来要去处理了。

德拉科是被客厅里的座机吵醒的，在地上靠坐了一夜的他浑身酸痛僵硬，站起来时每一处关节似乎都能摩擦出声。左手掌心依然血肉模糊，瓷砖上凝固的红色甚至能印出他凄惨的面容。

电话那头的波特在德拉科门口，敲门没有反应，打他手机也不接，估摸着德拉科是开了静音还在睡。哪知过了十来分钟拨了几次座机也无人回应，整整一个小时，等得波特急地以为是不是出事了德拉科才终于拿起了话筒。

“我在你家门口，你怎么这么晚才醒？”

“我…等等我马上给你开门，一分钟。”

德拉科回到浴室把手上的血渍洗淡，又奔进卧室翻找起急救箱，拿起一卷纱布用牙齿撕下一长条就往手上裹，把整个手掌都包得严严实实后直接一脚把箱子踢回了床底。

他把左手背在背后，掌心的伤口还在随着心跳突突地阵痛着，用几秒时间平复了呼吸，德拉科打开了门。

“不好意思，长官。”德拉科看到波特手里的档案袋，知道有工作，低眉道。

波特从上到下扫视了德拉科几眼，“虽然你不用每天早起去调查局，但是我希望你还是能重视你的工作，

“不过今天我也不怪你，你看起来不太好，出什么事了吗？”

德拉科侧身让人进屋，始终保持着左手在后的姿势，他咬了咬下唇，拖拖拉拉道，“我昨晚做饭的时候不小心切到手了…”

波特一声怀疑的鼻音让德拉科汗毛直立。他不可以让人知道他左手受伤的原因，清醒过来后的德拉科看见洗手池里的那把刀，虽然没见过但是他认识——手术刀。无论是怎么到他手里的，都不会是好事。

也许是那个该死的杀手再一次想让他成为替罪羔羊。

“让我看看？如果你没有处理好，我能帮帮忙。”波特的语调不容置喙，他的手都放在了德拉科的手臂上，在后者不得已的默许下拉出了那只左手。

纱布被一圈圈绕下，波特看见他的手掌后眼底闪过懊恼与心疼，缓慢自愈的伤口像是嵌在粉白掌心的血疙瘩。

但这分明不是做菜的时候切到的。

“人家都是切到手指，你是怎么把刀切进手心的？”波特一个眼神甩过去，德拉科的脸又苍白了几分，“你还喜欢穿睡衣做晚饭吗？”

波特用拇指抚过德拉科墨绿色袖口边缘的几抹暗红。

“我睡不着，起来做了点夜宵…”德拉科撇头。

“不要和我撒谎，我能感受到。告诉我事实，”波特温暖的手贴在金发探员的颈上，“在我面前，没有必要掩饰什么。”

“那你会相信我吗？”

他们之间的距离太近，比昨日在医院时更甚。

“是的，德拉科，我会。”

德拉科来到浴室里打开柜子，拿出那把手术刀。波特在他身后，自他看见地板与水池边的血迹后就没松过眉头。

“我虽然实在不想猜测什么，但我希望你不是在自残。”波特几乎是命令式的。

“我昨晚做了梦，”德拉科比划了两下刀，把刀尖对准手心，“我捅了已经死去的夏普一刀，其实是捅了我自己。”

“为什么会梦到夏普，还要攻击他？还有这把刀…”

“这刀不是我的！”德拉科急忙喊，“我想了几遍，凶手有可能就是用手术刀行凶的，然后又把证据丢给我，

“他把它放在我枕下，我原来放枪的位置，等我去发现。而我阴差阳错因为做噩梦，在有人闯进我卧室前抓到了它，

“梦到夏普是因为…”

医生冰冷的指尖点在嘴角的触感在此刻仿佛还有余存，那一声疑问又再拷问他的灵魂，

“那你嘴边的血是谁的？”

德拉科转身埋进水池里干呕，用力到似乎连胃都快挤出喉管，他双眼模糊一片，脸上涕泗横流。他隐隐约约看到了自己吐出来的血，却无法辨别真假。

波特轻缓地抚着他颤抖的背脊，相较他而言更为纤瘦的德拉科显得十分脆弱，“你要是不想说，就不要勉强，今天你先休息吧，我去把档案给你备份。”

德拉科摇头甩走幻觉，推开波特不想让人看到这幅模样，“我可以的，让我先洗漱下，好吗？”

等浴室只有德拉科一人时，他怅然若失地看了镜子中的自己好一会，不知是不是错觉，他的金发颜色似乎浅了点，像是要淡去，直至透明。

牙刷在德拉科口腔里唦唦响着，德拉科重复着机械的动作直到感觉有什么东西从牙缝里扯了一半出来。他没由来得后脊发麻，漱了口就对着镜子张开嘴伸手去扯。

指尖捻着一丝深肉色，德拉科窒息一瞬，梦境再次倒带，他回想起梦里他喝下的那杯血、咬碎的那颗眼珠。

以及无数次谋杀帕特里克的场景。

他为什么会梦到夏普，梦到他们？

德拉科想回答自己，他沙哑地低喃

“因为我害怕。”其实是罪恶？

“因为我是…”凶手。

他是吗？

德拉科撞开浴室门跌跌撞撞地来到波特身边，不顾受伤的左手，发劲死死攥着波特两只衣袖，乞求地追问，“如果你会相信我，那我也想相信你，

“…我问你，我是不是真的有问题？”

波特的沉默对于德拉科而言犹如一个世纪之久的宣判，他叹息，“抱歉，我也无法确定，

“是什么让你怀疑自己了？”

德拉科垂首，声音闷在身前人的肩膀处，

“Everything.”

噢，德拉科，失魂落魄的德拉科，他此刻看上去多动人心魄。

—————TBC—————


	6. 织网

架空 犯罪向  
Chapter⑹ 织网

德拉科懒得去猜屏幕前的人看到他时而正常时而疯癫会是什么想法，他也猜不到，永远都不。

他还是善良的，毕竟他还是提醒了审讯员如何保住性命，哪怕是用威胁。

但他同时如此矛盾，德拉科看向摄像头，幻想着与那双深邃的双眼对视。

接着他说：“如果我真的出不去，你会为我杀了他吗？”

—————正文—————

波特任由沉默的德拉科靠在他身前颤抖，他尝试着给了一个怀抱，却在德拉科背上摸到一片汗水。他的袖子也沾上了点点血迹，便想起了那把手术刀，也许该不该告诉德拉科凶手使用的就是手术刀这件事还需再三思量。

“嘿，我带你回房间休息，好吗？”波特柔声问，“再让我给你处理下伤口。”

德拉科出神地望着波特给他上药、包扎。他的手心干燥温暖，也很有力，让德拉科想起了照顾了他一段日子的夏普医生。唯有一处不同的是，由于军校出身和工作原因，波特的虎口和食指腹上有一层薄薄的茧。

而夏普被夺走了对于他而言最重要的一双手，德拉科不敢闭眼，他怕幻想自己拿着屠刀挥舞的画面。

“长官？”德拉科突然道。

波特一声上扬的“嗯”算作回答，始终没有抬头，忙活着手里的纱布。

“你觉得我会是凶手么？”

“你忘了在医院的时候我说过什么了？我从来没有怀疑会是你做的。”

从来没有，德拉科喃喃着，你怎么知道呢？他想。

“你为什么这么肯定，即使是在我家发现物证，每次和我有关的人都被谋杀，你就没有哪怕一秒怀疑过我？”

德拉科想起他和波特从认识到现在其实也没多久，但波特却能如此肯定他是无辜的，他很好奇波特的答案。

波特叹气，德拉科有时候确实不能简简单单搪塞过去，“首先，我不认为一个害怕犯罪现场的人有胆量去杀人，还是以残忍恶心的方式，

“其次你没有作案动机，一面之缘就能让你产生谋杀帕特里克的想法？而夏普，如果你说是因为一纸报告，那也没有必要，

“因为夏普当时已经有了嫌疑，侧写条件都基本符合，虽然当天在他家里没有搜出证据，但情况对你有利，

“如果他死了，线索再次断掉，你又成了头号怀疑对象。出力不讨好的事，聪明人不会去做。”

德拉科哑然，心理和情绪上经历巨大波动的他就是想要反驳，哪怕说的话听上去都不着实际，“要是…要是我有精神分裂呢？！另一个我，疯狂、大胆、反复无常，杀人不眨眼…”

“嘿！德拉科·马尔福！”波特及时打断了德拉科，“你还有什么没告诉我，到底发生什么了？一夜之间你就开始这样说自己？”

床头柜上的茶杯里还有半杯水没有倒掉，德拉科端起它把他习惯喝水的那一处杯沿转到面前，现在他能清楚地看到、摸到上面暗色的弧形污渍。

那根本不是梦，只有夏普是假的。

“梦里我喝下了在夏普办公室发现的血和眼珠，”德拉科瑟缩着，“醒来后我看到杯子里是白水，我以为都是假的，

“直到从嘴里扯出一丝…还有杯沿这里，有带血的印子。”

德拉科把头埋得深深的，声音细若蚊吟，如果有人恶狠狠地痛斥他，估计就会当场认罪。

波特的手机不合时宜地响了几声，是来自赫敏的短讯——速回，从医院带回的茶杯遭窃。波特不动声色地简洁回复后关掉了屏幕。

“停止质疑你自己，德拉科，”波特抽走德拉科紧紧捧着的杯子，扶着人躺下，“那一杯血还在局里，不存在你说的这种事，

“你这一届录入时，精神方面的检测比我那时已经完善也严格很多了，如果你有需要，我可以把你的找出来。”

德拉科踌躇，“那夏普他？”

“为了糊弄我以及栽赃你，我想对于他来说伪造一张假报告不是难事。”

对于他给夏普展示了一张有精神缺陷的报告一事波特只字未提，而德拉科终于平静下来，不再发问，那么他也可以暂时离开了。

波特轻轻晃了晃杯子，眉眼带笑，“这案子我看你还是不用参与了，真怕你哪天就去自首。杯子我就带走了，免得你看得心烦，回头给你买个新的。这几天好好休息。”

德拉科在门彻底关上前那一刻酸涩道：“抱歉长官，让你失望了…”

许久后，波特再次轻推开门，看见德拉科蜷缩着沉沉睡去后，才转身离开。但他并不着急回调查局，而是慢悠悠地把客厅的壁炉点着，桌上厚厚的档案袋被波特撕开封口，一页一页送进了跳跃的火焰中。

纸张从边缘开始卷曲、焦黄、残缺，再迅速被吞噬成飞舞的黑色碎末，带着闪烁的火星没入壁炉深处。所有人都会像一张张他送出去的纸一样被燃烧殆尽，而德拉科、德拉科会是这一点火星子，与他碰撞，再燃起熊熊大火。

火光映射着波特沉着的面庞，他拂去额前的汗水，嘴唇贴着德拉科在杯上留下的带血的唇印，满不在乎地把微凉的水饮入腹中。

噢，还有那把刀，他得带走了。

“马尔福怎么样？有什么反应么？”赫敏坐在办公室一侧的沙发里，对推门而入的波特问道。

“他的状态不大好，”波特见赫敏正查看着报告，选择背对她的那条路走到自己办公桌后，“可能昨晚的噩梦对他打击很大，看了报告后也没有提出什么想法，我想他暂时不适合参与夏普的案子。”

赫敏挑眉，“噩梦？具体内容呢。”所谓日有所思，夜有所梦，德拉科不是过于害怕就是心里有鬼，不外乎这两种可能。

“他没说。”

那就是后者的可能性更大了。

“我发给你的短讯，你有没有给他看。”

波特状似纠结地往后捋了把头发，“我当时犹豫要不要给他看，毕竟他是第一个发现那玩意的人。”

“Well，”赫敏郑重其事地坐直，“所以你说了吗？”

“我没有，如果他不知道案件细节，才更有可能露出马脚不是么，敏。”

褐色与祖母绿的两双眼迅速交汇，像是一场基于深知上的试探，分明是熟稔的脸孔却意外的陌生，最后双双以失败告终。

“这么说你也认为马尔福有嫌疑了？这才像你，不放过任何可疑之处。”赫敏率先移走视线，“不过我还以为你会一直照顾他——与其说照顾，不如说是偏袒…包庇。”

“并非如此，之后我还要带人去德拉科公寓装监控，事实说话前，我不会轻易偏心或者怀疑。”波特正经道。

从新人探员做到仅次于副局长的格兰芬多组长，波特的公正程度和办案效率是整个调查局公认的趋近完美。

年纪轻轻的波特刚从警校毕业，就得到了老局长阿不思的垂青。虽然有后门可走，他却是用实力坐上了这个位置。纵使赫敏是同届中的佼佼者，不如波特来得各项精通让她还是差上了那么一星半点。

但赫敏隐约觉得多年好友发生了一丝改变，她说不准，兴许是女人的第六感。

但尝试未必没有用处。

“话是如此，但我预想的是你会给马尔福看短讯来观察他的反应，这也是我的目的，”赫敏耸肩，“其实那茶杯压根没丢。”

怪不得明明短讯里语气十万火急，一回来却悠哉地坐在自己办公室里，波特腹诽。

赫敏俏皮地笑，再次盯住她的好友，“鉴于几次物证都会莫名其妙跑到马尔福那去…我昨天去买了个一模一样的茶杯，倒进同样水位的红色颜料，还有娃娃上取下的眼睛，在杯底刻了记号，

“果然假的，咻，不翼而飞了，

“而哈利你居然一点也不惊讶也不着急，就像和我一样事先知道似的。”

赢得胜利的赫敏身上总是散发着女强人般令人折服的魅力，波特无可奈何地扶额，仍不显露一丝反应。

钟表滴答滴答响着，在一段漫长的无言中办公室再次被推开，罗恩探出了脑袋，两个人诡异的氛围着实把他唬住了几秒。

“敏？你得来看看。哈利你有空也来吧。”罗恩对他们招了招手。

物证室桌上正是那杯血茶，按理说就是医院带回的真品。罗恩叹了口气一屁股坐下，手套都不带就捏着镊子往杯里伸。

他取出了一颗真人的眼球后，把杯中的液体倒入空纸杯中，展示茶杯底部，那里没有赫敏留下的记号。

“杯子呢确实是原来的杯子，”罗恩撇嘴，把纸杯递给两个人，“但里面本来应该是夏普的血，变成了赫敏你装的颜料。”

他继续嘀咕着，“那人互换了杯中液体后倒还把眼珠子放回了原处。”

赫敏收紧下颌攥着拳，“不，这是帕特里克另一只眼…那个人在讽刺我的自以为高明。”

隐藏在阴影与寂静的双眼中蕴含着浅浅的笑意，有时到底谁赢了这场游戏，太早下定论未免操之过急。

—————TBC—————


	7. 波特

架空 犯罪向  
Chapter⑺ 波特

德拉科渐渐数不清他到这有多久了，头顶的白炽光永远没有暗下来过，每日送餐的时间也不规律。

自从上次的审讯员走后，再也没有人来和他说说话，像是被遗忘了。

孤独——德拉科机械地数着监控摄像头闪烁的次数，不动声色地忍耐着逼近抓狂带来的颤抖。

他从未如此渴望一个拥抱，有体温的，即使他们手上都是彼此的鲜血。

—————正文—————

丽塔·斯基特收到了一份匿名的包裹，纸箱上除了标注她的姓名和地址外，只有一行大写的PRESENT。

她掂了掂重量，又放在耳边摇晃，不重，声音闷闷的。斯基特顺手从桌上拿了把钥匙就往封条里戳，粗鲁地往下划，原谅一个女人拆包裹的时候总是像一条饥渴的狼。

纸箱里的东西被报纸裹得严严实实，斯基特抓起它，浑浊的眼珠转了几圈，发现都是自己刊登的文章。噢，又是一个她的狂热粉丝吗？只是这礼物捏起来手感怪怪的。箱子最下面还有封信，她选择先看它。

“好久没有看你发表文章了，希望这份礼物可以给你提供思路。”

斯基特一层层剥开报纸，感觉越发不对劲。纸上晕开了一处淡淡的褐色，随着她不停掀开扩散得更大、颜色接近黑色，甚至还黏在了一起。

屋子里回荡着属于她的尖叫，斯基特被身下的高脚椅绊倒在地板上。她毫不犹豫地爬起，冲向浴室，疯狂地搓洗着双手。

是哪个变态，给她寄了一双被砍下来的手，还称之为礼物。

夜晚总是有助于思考，斯基特把那双手和之前在医院打探到的消息联系在了一起，兴奋地发现也许它们——不，肯定就是死者夏普医生的。她是个恶劣的记者，她乐于挖掘调查局的糗事，包括一切他们解决不了的案件，凶手知道这个，才把它们寄过来。

她用文章嘲讽他们、诋毁他们——无用的霍格沃茨探员身穿戏剧性的制服扬言要保护这片土地。

因为她的知名度来源于这种手段，调查局里的人都不乐意待见她，尤其是那个黑发男人，那个哈利·冷血的·波特。

斯基特嗤笑，波特开始走下坡路了不是吗，他解决不了的悬案已经有一起了，而夏普就是他的第二起。

德拉科发现有个金发女人已经在邻近几栋公寓楼下徘徊几天了，他认识她——丽塔·斯基特，一个在他父亲还在调查局工作时就非常活跃的记者。她的杜撰本事着实让德拉科大开眼界，本以为她销声匿迹了，现在看来并没有。

斯基特的狗鼻子简直就是为了调查局这块肉而生的。

德拉科掀开一小片窗帘，时间掐得很准，波特来了。楼下的斯基特鬼鬼祟祟地躲到绿化带后，在看见波特后脸上是令德拉科感到诡异的惊喜，他撇嘴，真是恶心。

“你看见楼下那个女人了吗长官？”德拉科恹恹道，翻出纸杯给波特倒水。

“我猜你是指斯基特，”波特眉眼间和语气里也满是厌恶，“烦人的苍蝇。”

德拉科有点惊讶波特会这么直接地表露出对一个人的负面情绪。

“她一出现就没好事。这么多年她给调查局泼了多少脏水，甚至是邓布利多她也没放过！”波特最后一句语速极快，是能听出来的气愤，手里的纸杯都被捏皱了。

这很罕见，德拉科捧着杯子遮住嘴角的笑，平时波特说话给人的感觉——严谨，温柔却疏离，可以说是格式化的，几乎不把情绪流露于表面。他对斯基特的抱怨让德拉科抓住了他感性的一角，还有点——

可爱？

总之直到今天，算是看到了一个完整的波特。

“如果她今天是来找你的，别和她说一句废话。”

德拉科指了指他淡淡的黑眼圈，“我不会的。看，每晚都在做精神斗争的结果，我怕她不小心哪里惹到我，

“说不定她就死在我家了。”

他笑着，波特却沉下了脸，“我记得我不让你参与这个案子的目的就是好好休息，并且不允许再说这种自我怀疑的话。”

“情不自禁，抱歉。”德拉科垂眸。

“现在，去换身衣服，待会会有人来装监控，我需要你在外面待一段时间好吗？当然是在有人监视的情况下。”

德拉科下意识地点头，当他换下睡衣站在全身镜前时，才意识到他总是在无意中听从波特的话。

斯基特目送波特离开后，径直往德拉科住的那栋楼走去，厚着脸皮一次又一次按着门铃。终于从一个邻居口中得到了她想要的信息。

“先生，我知道你在家，”斯基特在门外谄媚地笑着，“你那一群怀疑你的同事们把你关了起来不是吗？”

德拉科不想理会，门铃还在不厌其烦地响，跟那女人叽叽喳喳的声音一样刺耳。

“我是丽塔·斯基特——一位非常专业的记者，我们可以聊聊吗？我掌握的信息说不定能帮你们破案呢。

“或许你不想说和案子有关的事，我们也可以谈谈你父亲啊，小马尔福先生！”

德拉科砰地打开门怒视着刚刚用轻蔑的语气提起卢修斯的女人，斯基特摆着那副令人生厌的讨好嘴脸，抓住了门的边缘，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“既然你知道我被当成嫌疑人，就不应该惹怒我，斯基特女士，”德拉科哑声道，圆瞪的双眼和黑眼圈让他看起来阴森极了，“我不会请你进来更不会多和你说一句话，麻烦你离开，并且再也别来。”

德拉科作势就要关门，斯基特不依不饶地把半个身子卡进去，“那我们还可以聊别的，哈利·波特怎么样？”

“如果她今天是来找你的，别和她说一句废话。”德拉科想起了波特和他说的，但莫名松了松手上的力道。

“你想说什么。”德拉科斟酌许久后问道，他确实很好奇。

斯基特两眼放光，像是抓到了什么，“噢小马尔福先生，我能说你好像没有真的了解他吗？”

德拉科无言，等着一个解释。

她让德拉科别对波特抱有任何期待，这个男人冷漠狡诈，手段强硬。以往的所有嫌疑人都会被押在调查局里，无论身份，凭什么德拉科一个新人探员就可以受到不同待遇，绝对是另有所图。

她说波特根本不像众人说的那么完美，自视甚高，却没能找出帕特里克案的凶手，邓布利多看重他的原因仅仅是他英勇的父母和汤姆·里德尔同归于尽了罢了。但一个年轻男人要爬上这个位置，少不了诡诈的心计，他已经让整个调查局都向着他，说不定——

他正在试图掌控你，可怜的小马尔福。

德拉科把斯基特推了出去，以粗鲁的方式。

“如果你想挑拨离间，就给我滚，

“而且，悬案不稀奇，他又不是上帝，他也无法掌控我。”

门再次堵在她面前，斯基特却满意地转身，她已经迫不及待要飞回电脑前了，而她的微笑在看见自己车门旁倚靠的男人时僵在了脸上。

波特转着手中的枪，深邃的绿眸似笑非笑地盯着她，“按耐不住了是吗，斯基特女士。”

“只是来做个采访而已。”她不自然地扶了扶鼻梁上的老式眼镜。

“采访？”波特讽刺道，“我猜你什么信息都没得到，为什么不直接来找我呢？”

斯基特臭着一张脸，“别装了波特长官，我还不知道你是什么人吗？

“你肯定知道凶手是不是小马尔福，对吧？把他关在家里在你控制之中，肯定感觉不错吧。天大的新闻，正直的哈利·波特不为人知的癖好，我又能赚好大一笔。”

她看波特脸色微变，自觉扳回一局，继续道，“况且我现在手里掌握的东西是你想象不到的，我能送走老马尔福，我就能送走你。”

“好像你很确定我破不了案？”

“你可以求我，如果我高兴，说不定就告诉你了。或者你可以选择舆论把你推到谷底，你说呢？”

波特向她走近，高大的身材和居高临下的压迫感让斯基特攥紧了手里的皮包，“你猜怎么着，我不在乎，随便你想怎么写，说我无能也好威胁你也罢。我倒是很期待你的文章。

“不过你这么执意要加入这场游戏，我建议你保好自己的小命，我们的凶手先生可是难以琢磨，说不定他已经想好你的死法了。”

斯基特的心跳在加速，面上还在强装镇定。从某种层面上来说，她并不是主动要掺一脚，前十几年赚的钱足够她挥霍。此后霍格沃茨直到近来都很安稳，斯基特能写的都是陈年旧事。

所以那双青白僵硬的手轻轻推了她一把，她就淌进了浑水，狂热冲昏了头脑，完全没想到也许自己就此处于危险之中。

波特笑着调侃，“别担心，你也可以求我，让调查局给你提供保护。”

斯基特恨恨地剜了波特一眼，撞过他的肩膀拉开车门。

“顺便，女士，近看才发现，你的金发就像枯草。”

根本和德拉科没法比，波特想。他身后的车立马响起引擎。

波特摩挲了会儿枪柄上小巧的D.M.字母，温柔地就像在抚摸情人的脸庞，在离开时恋恋不舍得塞回了肋侧的枪套里。

—————TBC—————


End file.
